


Christmas Eve

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Derek Hale & Melissa McCall Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles and Derek spend Christmas Eve with the McCalls.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So I think there will be 2 more after this. Christmas Day with the Sheriff and a future fic.

They pulled up outside a small house with Christmas lights decorating the front porch and a wreath hanging on the front door. Derek took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, Derek." Stiles squeezed his fingers, "Come on. It's breakfast time. Mama McCall makes the best churros in the world!"

Derek tugged at Stiles' fingers until Stiles turned to face him. With a smile Derek leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas Derek." Stiles grinned. "Now come on! Churros wait for no man."

They got out the car and Stiles took Derek's hand as they approached the front door. It opened just after they got on the porch and Scott came running out. "Merry Christmas bro!"

"Merry Christmas dude!" Stiles shouted back dropping Derek's hand to hug Scott. "Hey, hey, this is Derek." He said when they pulled apart, tugging Derek forward.

"Nice to meet you bro," Scott grinned holding out a hand for Derek to shake.

"You too, Scott. Merry Christmas."

Scott opened his mouth but his mom shouted for him to come inside, they all traipsed in. Derek and Stiles toes off their shoes. "Hello Derek."

"Allison," Derek replied.

They eyed each other awkwardly.

"Uh," Scott and Stiles looked between them. "You know her?"

Derek's ears turned pink. "Sort of." He shrugged, "through Uncle Peter."

Stiles was frowning heavily. "Uncle Peter?"

Soon they were all looking at Allison as she made a hasty retreat upstairs, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Sorry," she gasped, "sorry," as she left. 

Suddenly Derek was the centre of attention, Scoot, Stiles and another woman who must have been Melissa were crowding around him. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd be here. I didn't know she was Allison Argent."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Scott demanded.

"It's been very hushed up, because of who my parents are and who Allison's grandfather is-" Scott and Melissa frowned. "He's a New York senator, my dad's a politician and both families have hushed it up."

"Hushed what up?" Stiles asked Derek, eyeing him sadly.

"My Uncle Peter and Chris, Allison's dad have been having an affair since before he was married to Victoria. It has been heavily implied that he only married Victoria and had Allison because it was expected of him. We, as families, only found out last year." Derek sighed. "If I knew who she was I would have told you to warn her who I am. It's not fair to her, I can go-"

"I'll talk to Allison. See what she wants," Scott said. "It's up to her, but you are our guest as well." He made his way upstairs, they all watched him go.

"Well, trouble certainly follows you around doesn't it?"

Derek laughed, "Unfortunately. You must be Mrs McCall." He held out a hand for her to shake.

She pushed it aside and pulled him into a hug, "it's Melissa or Mama McCall. You say Mrs McCall and I look for my ex-mother-in-law."

"Fair enough, do you need any help Melissa?"

"Sure," she smiled and led him to the kitchen.

"Stiles, you can go and check on Scott and Allison if you need to. I'll be alright here." Derek said as Stiles hovered at the bottom of the stairs.

He darted over and pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek before whispering "thanks" and dashing upstairs, tripping on his way.

*

"Mama," Scott's voice sounded loud in the otherwise quiet kitchen. Derek adn Melissa were working side by side preparing dishes for the lunch they were having after the breakfast that hadn't happened yet.

"Yes?" She asked, turning towards him.

"We're ready to have breakfast now."

Derek turned as well, "Is Allison alright?"

"She-"

"I'm fine," Allison said as she squeezed in next to Scott. Stiles slung an arm over each of their shoulders and grinned at Derek. "I didn't expect to see a Hale, and it hit home. My parents are divorcing, now it's out in the open about dad and-"

"I'm sorry," Derek said sincerely.

"It isn't your fault. It's no one fault except for dad's and Pe- Peter's." Allison smiled warmly at him, "So you're Stiles' Derek?"

"Yep, he sure is." Stiles said proudly. Derek smiled at him, a little dopey. "That fine specimen of a man is allllll mine."

"Out, out my kitchen Stiles Stilinski!" Melissa said sternly, though she looked to be fighting a smile. "I will not have you distract him while he's being useful. Unlike the rest of you."

"He runs restaurants for a living!" Stiles protested as Melissa shooed him out the kitchen. "Mama McCall! That's not fair! He's _my_ boyfriend! You just want the eye-candy! I want the eye-candy!" Stiles kept shouting as Melissa shut him, Scott and Allison out of the kitchen.

Derek was leaning against the counter laughing. Melissa sent him an exasperated look before turning the oil on the stove to heat up. "That boy," she shook her head, her expression affectionate. "He's a good man."

"One of the best I've known." Derek agreed. "Too good for the likes of me."

"Don't sell yourself short Derek," Melissa stepped in close to him. "I've seen that boy go through hell and back, my son has been alongside him since they were in pre-k and decided to glue their hands together so they wouldn't be separated. I've loved him as much as Scott, and I know John feels the same. He's been happier, more confident these past six months or so. He _came out_ to his dad. That's so important. He loves you, and he doesn't love easily. But when he chooses to love you he do so fiercely, uncompromisingly and without excepting much in return."

"Just to be treated with decency and respect." Derek said, bitterly thinking about to their fight.

"And love," Melissa added. "I know you two have had a tough week. It's plain as glass to me that you love him just as much as he loves you. You'll get passed this and you'll be stronger for it."

"I hope so." Derek reached out to put a hand on her arm, "Thank you Melissa."

She smiled warmly, "Consider it a Christmas gift. Now let's get these churros cooked before they break down the door. Cinnamon sugar ready?"

"Ready." Derek hummed to himself as Melissa friend the churros, took them out for him to roll in cinnamon sugar. It had been a rocky start and it was only the twenty-fourth but this was the best Christmas he'd had in years.


End file.
